omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver The Hedgehog (Archie Comics)
|-|Silver= |-|Super Silver= Character Synopsis Silver the Hedgehog is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog'' comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. He is a mobian hedgehog who hails from two hundred years into the future of Sonic's World. Silver has occasionally traveled back in time to help deal with great threats to the planet that affect not only the present but also his future. Currently, he is dealing with the appearances of the Genesis Portals appearing across all of time and space. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C | '''2-A Verse: 'Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics '''Name: '''Silver The Hedgehog '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''14 '''Classification: '''Mobian Hedgehog, Psychic '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy and Telekinesis (As a psychic, Silver has the ability to lift things through and communicate through telekinetic means), Energy Manipulation (Wields energy of a psychic nature, being capable of projecting it freely), Aura (Maintains a constant psychic aura surroudning himself), Time Manipulation (Can stop time at will), Time Travel (Went from his future timeline to the current point of Sonic's timeline), Barrier Creation (Both for self defense and to contain other beings), Attack Reflection (Through his barriers or psychic powers, he can redirect attacks back at an opponent), Mind Manipulation (Capable of inducing headaches and vertigo on others), Technpathy (Can shorten technology), Clairvoyance (Capable of seeing objects from distant places), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Teleportation | All previous powers but increased, Time Paradox Immunity, Energy Projection, True Flight, Reality Warping, Sealing, Spatial Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Forcefield Creation, History Manipulation (Altered the past and changed events in time), Transmutation, Law Manipulation (The Genesis Wave was going to bend the very rules and laws that govern reality, such as changing even the tiniest of details) 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Fought with Sonic and is even capable of overpowering him. Also comparable to Blaze The Cat ) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Comparable to Super Sonic and Super Shadow, whom of which can contend with multiversal threats like Mammoth Mongul. Also empowered by The Chaos Emeralds) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Sonic) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than before) Lifting Ability: '''At least '''Class G | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Universal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Universe Level+ | Multiverse Level+ Stamina: 'Extremely high | Limitless 'Range: Standard melee range normally. Thousands of kilometers with attacks and abilities via power-scaling | Multiversal+ Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: 'His psychic abilities have limits. Often jumps to conclusions and is a bit naive '''Versions: Silver The Hedgehog | Super Silver ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Super Warp Ring & Time Stone '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Psychokinesis: '''Possess the power of psychokinesis, which allows him to move objects with his mind. This ability can be used to manipulate energy as well, such as when he set out to close the Genesis Portals. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:Archie Comics Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Time Traveler Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Aura Users Category:Time Benders Category:Clairvoyance Category:Regenerators Category:Technopaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Memory Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:History Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sealers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2